


Radiodust week 6: Paint them red, Baby~

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Guns Blazing, M/M, Other, Partners in Crime, Picnics, RadioDust Week, minor Voxniss, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: What once supposed to be a day for only the two of them and their children, a picnic for the family, become one heck of Blood bath, as well more spare meals for the little ones!Back to more family oriented one, but with a bit of twist and turns on this .u.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vox/Arackniss
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Kudos: 30





	Radiodust week 6: Paint them red, Baby~

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to scrap the first idea for this was not really much to my liking sooo I'm writting this one fer the better qwq

Today was the Day that Alastor and Angel bring their children to picnic, a nice family picnic in which it’s not just in the Hotel’s garden like last Sunday where the blood rain came and the picnic was canceled for the day

But today is surely going to be quiet an adventure for the family…

▪︎▪︎▪︎

“Right here! Right here!”

Alastor chuckled as he watches his little fawn ran to the top the hill, jumping in excitement following them to the hill while Angel followed behind, holding the basket in hand with a baby carrier tucked on his chest where the twins were held on, nibbling their fingers as they are something to chew on

As they reached the top of the Hill, Alastor hummed and looked around his surroundings, then looks back at Angel

“I suppose this seems like a wonderful spot, don’t you say, Cher?”

Angel giggled as he takes a deep breath of the air then breathed out

“It looks amazing, Babe” he said to Alastor before looking down at his son, Angelica “And you picked the perfect spot, Honey”

Angelica wags his tail at his Dad’s compliment as Angel set the basket down, while Alastor set the carpet down on the spot his son chooses before they all sat themselves down, and get the meal out of the basket down to the carpet

As Angel place Rika and Rorru down on the carpet to them crawl around the carpet, in which Rika crawls over to his father, Alastor’s lap while Rorru getting spoon fed by her dad, Angel. She seems to not like what Angel spoon feeding her as it has some vegetables in it

Rika seems to fine eating his meal without needing to be spoon feed, although he does makes a mess on his shirt because of it

Angelica sat close by Alastor while munching on his salmon sandwich that he made by his own and packed it quickly before they left the Tower earlier

The scenery on top of the hill are quite calm and charming, if in the mix of screams and yells down bellow sounds charming to any immortal souls? Then so be it.

In the midst of silence and the smell of burning ashes filled the air, The family of three seems pretty calm in the state, like nothing could ruin this beautiful moment of theirs

“Oh my… Alastor! Didn’t know you were having a picnic here as well, old timer!” Or maybe not

Alastor’s ear twitches as his name was called over by a familiar voice, he looks up only to be met by a TV screen, a familiar TV screen, grinning smugly at his stature

“And you brought your family with you too! How tacky of you” The TV man said, still being as smug as he can

Alastor chuckled as a response “And I see you were alone here? Now that’s something incomparable with me now, Vox?”

Angel giggled slightly at Al’s statement to Vox who gave the man a death glare from his neon like eyes of his TV screen

“Tell me Vox, is it really comparable for you to compare your lonely life with mine?” Alastor added as he poked the screen in which Vox growls “Don’t fucking touch me, old man! And I am not lonely! I had someone with me already!”

This cause Al and Angel to rose a brow at Vox

_He’s with someone?_

“Vox can we move and go already? My Pops’ goons is going to find us!” whispered a shorter demon behind Vox

Angel recognizes the voice completely and grins “Arackniss, didn’t know you were going on a Picnic, that’s not like you at all, Nissy. I thought Molly would be like that more and not you” Angel said, snickering at Arackniss’ reaction towards him, which is glaring slightly at him but gives no comment like usual

“Vox, please let’s just—”

“THERE THEY ARE!”

All of their attention are pulled away from jabbing each other to have their eyes looks over a group of demons with guns, looking like they are here for nobodies’ business but to chase and kill on the spot

Arackniss tensed up as his hand are locked on the gun under his pocket while Alastor held Rika and Angelica close to him, while Angel looks back, confused and looks over to Arackniss and whispered: “What the fuck you do, Niss?!”

“I’ll explain later. Just duck!” Arackniss says as he uses Vox’s shoulder to climb over and shot a few of the demons down, most hits to the core, some are disarmed from getting shot on their hand or feet

Arackniss hop down and drag Vox away from the hill as the supposed Boss of the group yelled “FIRE! SHOT ALL OF THEM IN SIGHT!”

A few shots flies here and there, scaring Angelica and the twins slightly as one of the shot almost hit the side of Angel’s face

Angel yelped as he shot a glare at the group before looking over Alastor as they seem to have the same idea in mind and nods to each other, when Al handed Rika back to Angel as he set both of the twins back “Hang in there, sweeties”

Alastor kept Angelica behind him as he looks down at his son and said “It’s time to show how we as a family deals with pesky souls like this fools…”

And with a snap of his fingers, a few tentacles began attacking some of the group members on the back, while Angel pulled out a rifle from the food basket, grinning as he sniped one off his feet, before charging forward to the group with more guns in his arms, laughing as some tries to reach him and the twins only to be shot down by the head, nor disarming them by their feet

The Boss growled as his men are going down like flies fast, as he looked over on the direction where Angel is, load his shotgun slowly, pointing towards where Angel is while Alastor was busy with the other mens, dying fast by the tentacles of his

As the Boss about to pull the trigger over Angel’s direction, a clicking sound can be heard behind him

“I wouldn’t shot, if I were you…”

The Boss chuckled “Like you would dare to do such a thi—” his words was cut off as he got shot instantly by Arackniss, as he sighed “Pops is really going to be the death of me” he mumbled quietly, as he pockets his guns and sees his surroundings where all of the men that were chasing him and Vox has fallen, one by one, filling the street with blood red, as if the street were a blank canvas to fill in

Angel has blown over a lot of his ammo from his riffles and other machinery guns he has brought, as the twins on his carrier, giggled and clapped lightly as what they’ve seen is like a show, a cartoon of the sort to their eyes

“Heh, this was easy. But guess the Picnic needs to be rescheduled another time” Angel says, as he looks down at the twins and giggled “And you two needs a bath!” he said playfully, cupping their cheeks as they squealed slightly

Alastor smiled in satisfaction as he looked over to Angelica to see how his son is reacting, Angelica blinks a couple of times while his tail seems to be wagging

“That was… Awesome!” he cheered, Al chuckled at his excitement

“When can I do that like you, father?” Angelica asked, Al smiled even wider as he ruffled his son’s hair “Why I can teach you how to do it right now!”

“Really?!”

“We can teach them about it later maybe? I think you sir needs to be clean” Angel says as he was walking up to them covered with some of the blood of the men he shot down, and some more on the twins, who were smiling happily

Alastor nodded before picking up a hand from one of the dead men

“Al, what are you—”

“Here”

Angelica looks confused at the hand he was given by his father, and looks up to him

“For me?” he asked, as Al nods and before Angel could take it away from his son, Angelica already began chewing on it as if it’s a toy for him

Angel shakes his head before walking of with them back to the Tower, waving goodbye at Niss who waved back and walks off to Molly’s hoping his father won’t send more mens after him or Vox…


End file.
